


Wrecking

by codakemmpf



Category: seraph of the end, 終わりのセラフ, 终结的炽天使
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 16:42:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11406411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codakemmpf/pseuds/codakemmpf





	Wrecking

 

 

在心灵极隐秘的深处，一濑红莲始终认为，自己和柊深夜的关系是一种负担。

他揪紧汗湿的手指，低下头，把情动的脸埋在银发男人爱抚自己的右手掌上。

深夜今天很兴奋，他感觉到了。硬物拓开臀间甬道贪婪地进发，带着久别重逢的淫靡热度，将他，月鬼组的头目、咬牙匍匐在柊家脚下的一濑中佐，温柔又强势地侵犯。

深夜紧紧压在他翘起的臀上，身子前后摇动摩擦着，借着体液的润滑，试探他的深浅。一边做，一边还爱怜地抚摸手心里红莲的下颔和嘴唇，指尖时不时探入半张的口中，撬开牙关，漏出一点颤抖的喘息。

只有一点点。带着原始欲求的鼻音，乍听上去像在撒娇似的，红莲总会立刻吞回肚里。他不喜欢在做爱时泄露出舒服的信号。尽管从中学时代起，两人就躲避着同伴们，偷偷在暗地里媾和了好几次。一方面他有些沉溺于这种处于弱势方的性爱，深夜温柔的嘴唇和强势的插入会为他带来生的气息，适当的放纵性欲，也好喂养身体里的鬼。

另一方面，他却不想看到深夜眼中映出自己因此神魂颠倒的模样。如果是旁人倒也罢了。偏偏是深夜。被这个人抓到弱点会很麻烦，会被开乱七八糟的玩笑，还会被当作某种秘而不宣的证明。对此他有着清晰的认知。

因此，他只能半眯着湿润的双眼，兀自忍耐着。也不知道自己敞开的双腿，以及单边失去平衡的腰身有多淫荡。

「对呀。」

被搅乱的脑海深处，无边的意识的黑暗中，准时响起了孩童恶作剧般的声音。

「红莲，在做这种事的时候很享受哦。」

『我说过的吧，既然知道别人在寻欢作乐的话，就不要跑出来煞风景。』

红莲冷冷地看着每每在他和深夜偷欢时就会不合时宜地跑出来、企图诱惑他堕落的之夜，感到一丝不可思议。

肉体的欢愉仍然不断忠实地狂奔进大脑，然而更复杂的意识却像被隔绝开来了一般。他注视着黑暗中央的之夜。

『为什么总挑在这时候？』

「我也喜欢哦，忠于欲望的红莲。」鬼无视了他的提问，绕着他轻盈地转了一圈。「被活生生的人类躯体抱在怀里亲吻嘴唇、抚摸平时被衣服遮盖的肌肤……还有像两条鱼那样紧紧缠绕的身体……」

鬼举起双手。

「这些事情我全都好好看着呢。」

『你的爱好真是不入流啊。』

果然，只要牵扯到欲望的话题，鬼的烦人程度就会翻倍。

「嗯，因为没有人比我更清楚……红莲的欲望了……但是红莲想知道的不是这个吧？」

少年形态的鬼习以为常地露出妖异的笑容。

「你想知道另一个鬼……真昼，为什么不出现，不是吗？」

红莲没有回答。虽然他的确在意过这一不同寻常的情况。从小便对他异常执着，甚至不惜背叛家族、舍弃人类身份，最后作为吸血鬼死去，同样寄宿于自己体内的青梅竹马的初恋，却对于自己同其前未婚夫的关系不闻不问。

是默许吗……得到来自真昼的默许，并没有被祝福之后的喜悦啊。

连真昼的用意是好是坏都不知道。

话说回来，现在的真昼对自己已经不再爱恋了吧——至少与曾经作为人类的她，豆蔻少女发自内心的纯洁的恋慕，已经截然不同了。

她的外表依然美丽无瑕，灰色长发闪着柔和的光。鬼以纯粹无邪的、欲望最强烈的姿态出现。对于真昼而言，她的欲望之源正是红莲，所以仍维持着少女的容貌与红莲对话。

红莲上下打量了一眼手舞足蹈的之夜。

『我没兴趣。吵死了，现在快给我安静。』

「诶」

『反正你也不会说实话的吧。』

即便相信被驯服成半吊子同伴的之夜没打算故意欺骗他，这种模棱两可的情报也没有任何意义。

真昼所做的一切，就像紧紧抱住他的腰，邀请他跳下悬崖。在此之前，一濑红莲与谁发生了关系，是否产生了情愫，这些细节无足轻重。

因为她会达到目的。起码真昼相信红莲这次不会背叛她。

「不然怎么是鬼呢。」

之夜保持着那副笑容。

最近红莲不常来拜访我，稍微有点寂寞呢。之夜这么说着。

——怎么，难道是在撒娇？鬼会做出这种幼稚的行为吗？寂寞的话找真昼玩去啊。

红莲刚想这么回应，胸口突然一痛。他立刻急促地抽了口气。

准确地说，是脆弱的乳尖忽然被狠狠拧了一下的感觉。红莲忍不住伸手抓住胸前的衣服，紧接着一阵湿热的抚慰落在相同的地方，根据触感判断，那应该是深夜的舌头。

——在他殚精竭虑跟恶鬼打太极的时候，柊深夜这家伙在搞什么啊？！

脑袋隐隐作痛。在意识之海中，他感觉到的东西都会受到鬼的操控。为什么能持续接收到性快感，恐怕也是对方恶趣味地开了后门。

一旦注意力转移到那方面，全身各处便泛起酥麻，尤其是被性器肆虐的身体深处。那感觉真是说不出的怪异。他现在可是穿戴整齐好好地站着呢。就连鬼也一阵骚动，纤细的身体散发出富有侵略性的狂躁气压。

喂、这情形。

红莲的语气变得不善。

『……你到底想干什么？』

「哈哈，只是想让红莲陪我玩一下而已。」

鬼收起咄咄逼人的气息，似乎从红莲与深夜的性爱中得到了不少乐趣，心满意足地露出了尖牙。

「你们人类真的都没什么耐性呢……不过正因如此，欲望才会不断鼓噪，每次你和他在一起的时候，我都听到了哦——那种震耳欲聋的声音，不断回荡着……」

 

「……回去吧，回到那个人那里……」

 

瞬间，之夜构筑的华丽场景像崩坏的计算机数据般崩落。

一切归于寂静。

然后，在意识之海中，模模糊糊响起了深夜的声音。

仿佛从缭绕周身的雾气中忽然浮现一样，红莲花了几秒聚集精力才听清楚对方在说什么。

“回来了吗？……”

深夜抿着唇，一副既想笑又故作委屈的奇怪表情。

“喂，这么长时间，和鬼究竟聊了些什么啊。 ”确定红莲没有被鬼附身后，深夜继续旁若无人地发表奇怪的言论，“为了救你，我花了好大力气呢。”

想起清醒过来的缘由，红莲不禁腹诽：就不能把力气花在正经点儿的手段上吗？

接着他眯起眼睛，发现能好好看清深夜的脸了。可能是为了更好地“唤醒”他，深夜将自己翻过了身。那线条异常洗练的俊美五官正近在咫尺，近得只要他动动脖子，就能接吻。

深夜再次开口了。温热的气息喷洒在唇上，丝绸般华丽的嗓音十分悦耳。

“也跟我说点什么吧？”

废话，这种时候想让他说什么啊。

感觉深夜的手指从喉结逐渐抚摸到耳廓，红莲缓缓吐出被矛盾的心情提高了温度的呼吸。原来那种沉重的感觉，是由于刚刚与鬼对话时，身体下意识压抑了呼吸。

“之夜，它——”

“现在叫别人的名字，我会吃醋哦。”

深夜毫不犹豫地打断他。红莲呆了一秒，随即再次露出那在旁人看来非常容易激怒谈话对象的表情。

“哦，你也会吃醋吗？”

“当然，我其实是个醋坛子来的。”

然而深夜不为所动。习惯了吧，这几年来。红莲也对他那副标志性的笑脸熟记于心了。不可能像之夜所说，在意识中造成那种程度的动静。还是说直接无视来自鬼的发言比较好呢？

麻烦死了。

这样一来，只有一种方法可以证实了；可以的话他并不想这么做。实在是下下策。

“那让我好好补偿你吧。”

红莲以职业化的惊人演技说出这句台词。

然后一抬头，两人的嘴唇便紧紧挨到了一起。

红莲在唇上传来压力的同时，想起来他其实并不知道具体该怎么操作，但不知为何，似乎执着于此，身体自顾自就开始行动。

无法预料接下来将会如何进展。

他想着，挪动着找回自主权的四肢，被反应过来的深夜抱住了。

深夜用唾液润湿有些干涩的唇瓣， 吃点心般啄咬了几口后，便撬开红莲的牙关。每当这时就觉得深夜的这根舌头实在是灵巧得不得了。训练有素地纠缠着他，深深地吮吸，直到大脑与舌尖一起发麻。

他们不停地接吻。那种亲法，红莲很快就硬了。平日只会在乎哪里被舔到舒服，今天稍稍留意了一下深夜的反应。但是，无法抗拒对方饱含柔情般的动作，像要把什么东西从他的喉咙里吸出来，那种体验煽动着他。很快就忘记了初衷。腿根下意识微微夹紧。

深夜停顿了一下。

“嗯？”

别遮啊。似乎听到深夜这样低语，把手伸到了两腿之间的部位。

性器已经在不知什么时候泄过一次，沾了一些半凝固的白色液体。红莲对此没什么印象，可能是意识陷入黑暗时发生的。显然，之夜关闭了他高潮的感官通道，却唯独留下深夜作弄他的那部分。此刻那器官正被同一个人握在手里。

细密的爱抚落在头部，男人以某种对他反应的惊人的理解力，将顶端分泌的湿滑液体涂抹上柱身，然后上下捋动。连底端的囊袋也被修长有力的指尖照拂。他并不想承认，但是，光是深夜衔在嘴里的亲吻，就让他兴奋得要去了。深夜又不断刮蹭敏感处。他竭力压抑着侧过脸，又扬起下巴，才能不让脆弱的声音泄露出来。

然而深夜空出左手，坚定地扭过他的脸来，持续亲吻他。甚至在嘴唇分开换气的间隙，故意刺激红莲分身顶端淌出黏液的小孔。

红莲非常切实地感觉到了，深夜的动作中暗含的戏弄。就像把他置于掌心，任他翻滚那样。

直到他被送上高潮，深夜都保持着那样的姿态。

红莲的身子像上了陆地的鱼那样激烈地弓了一下。

戏弄般的亲吻终于停止了。

 

“嗯？今天没怎么反抗呢。”

 

嗯啊。因为要忍耐。不能让你看出破绽。

红莲撑起身子，趁深夜微微放松时，一下子将两人的位置颠倒过来了。深夜立刻微微瞪大眼睛，用惊讶的眼神看着他。

目光落在红莲身上斑斑驳驳的吻痕时，惊讶进而转化为隐忍的深蓝色，仿佛风暴来袭前的海面。

被看得浑身发热。黏糊糊的液体顺着立起的腿根流下。红莲故意用手触摸到彼此交合而变得混乱的地方，入口轻浮地收缩着。确认深夜的目光也跟着追随到那里之后，他露出一丝促狭的表情，将一个指节放入泥泞的穴口。

平日里绝不会这样，在深夜面前扭动着身体，把从穴口缓缓流出的精液蹭到男人湿淋淋的腹肌上。

他的双腿有些发软，因此臀瓣轻微晃动着。深夜显然已经明白了他的意思，没有干涉他的动作，只是专注地看着他。

“深夜。”红莲说，“不要反抗哦。”

“要把我铐起来吗。”

深夜的表情仿佛在叫他安心，甚至像小学生那样把双手规规矩矩地放好，举到红莲眼前。

一脸乐在其中的样子……

红莲如他所愿擒住他的手腕。

然后把深夜的右手按到胸前。指尖划过泛红的那处，肩膀微微抖了抖。那是不久前被深夜无情地拧弄、舔舐的地方。红莲的体格并不瘦弱，匀称的肌肉蕴藏着力量，现在向深夜敞开着。

堆成一团的被子被踢到床下去了。深夜将果实般的乳首含进口中吮吸起来，手指抚摸着另一边。一时间忘记要做什么。红莲抱着深夜的脑袋，手指穿过柔软的银发。手臂间的头轻轻动着。腰部深处隐隐传来渴望的疼痛。想着此时深夜看不见自己的表情，他略微放纵地任由骚动爬上脸颊。

湿润稍稍往下延伸。深夜把吻印在肋骨处，故意弄出了过分响亮的声音。一边亲吻他，一边含混地叫他的名字。

或许回应一下也没问题？

他低声喊了一句“深夜”，打开不知不觉覆上瘦削臀部的双手。

“不是说不会反抗的吗？”

“诶，不能摸吗？”

当然。

红莲瞪了一眼想要坐起来的深夜。

“暂时给我好好看着。”

他像主人翁似的对待深夜，把男人平时用在自己身上的技巧，囫囵着返还给对方。他的手劲实在是很大，深夜微微皱眉，但没有叫停。红莲终于满意了。他把乱糟糟的额发向后抓到脑后，低头把对方半勃的欲望不耐烦地搓硬起来，分开腿骑了上去。

蜜色的腰部线条绷直，嵌在股间的灼热微微跳了一下。红莲咬着下唇，用臀缝夹住深夜的东西，那根性器就在私处若有若无地磨蹭着，把毛发弄得粘腻一片。

深夜回到了规矩躺着的状态。这回真是非常规矩，除了在臀部磨蹭得水淋淋的那根，他动作的极限便是伸出手支撑红莲的膝弯。红莲了解男人冲动起来可以产生多大的破坏力，不禁对深夜有些刮目相看。

他以一个平日里无法获得的角度，高高在上地俯视深夜。

平日里红莲从来没能仔细观察深夜是在什么状态下与他做爱的。一开始接吻时略带诱惑的表情，互相咬吻，接着就失去了观察的余裕。

深夜对他的索求并不收敛，三次做爱总有两次达到让他透支的地步。休假时免不了一起过夜。有时在野外同伴们的酣眠声中，被堵住唇贯穿。这时深夜总是特别温柔。因此每每等到正式插入时，红莲只顾着把泪水涟涟的脸藏进被褥。

于是此刻。

深夜陷入情欲的脸原来是这个样子啊。他张开了嘴唇在喘气呢。

脑中充斥着诸如此类过去错过的细节。

臀缝被硬涨的性器磨蹭得发酥，尤其是时不时蹭过穴口的动作撩拨着他。腰忍不住地下塌。明明还没有实质性的动作，眼前却泛起了雾气。

之夜说得没错。被深夜紧紧拥抱在怀中掠夺，他会感到快乐。是四肢酸麻、大脑混沌的官能性的愉悦。随随便便就含着眼泪丧失斗志。精神也随之变得脆弱，到达了轻易被鬼攻陷的地步。

深夜看过来了。

红莲将大腿分得更开，立起的分身露出可爱的头部，轻轻拍打着小腹恳求爱抚。肌肤因深夜不加掩饰的目光而泛起涟漪。

感到小腹一阵阵紧绷，红莲倾身迎上深夜的吻。

“不是让人好好看着吗？”

这样嘴唇黏在一起，要怎么看啊。深夜抱怨似的说道。可是怎么看也不像恼怒的样子。

“啰嗦……”

红莲从以前就很讨厌深夜用轻浮的口吻拆穿自己，干脆把舌头伸进深夜喋喋不休的口中。

气氛立刻又热了起来。一边动着舌头，红莲一边用手指探索进自己的体内。

刚刚为了诱惑深夜，虽然轻描淡写地碰了碰入口，但是做起来仍然相当勉强。

明明深夜弄起来就会很舒服。

他不得章法地用两根手指摸了一会儿，那股焦躁感非但没有散去，反而因为缠绵的亲吻增强了。甬道一直紧张地扭曲。如果男人不是沉浸于亲吻中双眸紧闭的话，就可以看清红莲面部表情流露出的一点点焦躁。

除了与真昼的初夜，红莲的性体验就全部来自于深夜。本来，主动求欢这件事对他而言就已经很困难了。要他在开发他的男人面前拓开身体，实在有点难为他。

此时，一直按兵不动的深夜突然屈起左腿膝盖，微微用力顶了一下红莲敏感的大腿根。

红莲立刻抽着气抓住他的肩膀。刚想责备对方违背约定，深夜的膝盖已经挪到了他昂扬的根部，一下下顶弄起来。

“抱歉，但是红莲的技术太差，我实在看不下去了。”

明明看到红莲发红的脸上浮现出不悦，还这么大言不惭地说了。

指缝被插入手指。深夜摩娑着敏感的指缝，得到红莲复杂的眼神。

“哈？以前没发现，难道你是控制狂吗？”

深夜闻言苦笑。

“那，我现在可以碰你了吗？”

看到深夜无奈的表情，红莲本来还想继续坚持，深入内部的手指动作却让他意识崩溃。

 

“不、深夜……啊、嗯嗯…！”

 

红莲咬紧嘴唇发出唔唔的声音。深夜的手指侵入甬道挖掘着，像在他的深处打开了一个大洞。原本下塌的腰身忍不住挺起，放荡地左右晃动，体内黏膜也像要把手指诱入最深处般蠢动着。

呼吸愈发急促的红莲，几乎想放弃矜持仰头尖叫出来。敏感到连指节粗细与形状都能分辨清楚的黏膜，被粗鲁地爱抚着，感觉柔软的部分被刺激到的瞬间，他震动着抓住男人的手臂。

还听到深夜说着不要把脸藏起来之类的废话。

早知如此就应该把深夜铐起来的，然而现在说这些已经晚了。

微弱的电流在隐隐叫嚣的身体深处窜动。尽管抗拒，深夜仍然像要把他整个人纳入掌心那样，一边手法赤裸地残酷玩弄他的内部，一边用明亮深邃、蓝琉璃似的眼珠盯着他。

这样冲突的对待方式，不像是什么好的情感。

但是无时无刻不在流露出的温柔细致，又让人无法不沉溺进去。

呼吸越来越湿润。在臀尖蹭动的性器，抵上湿软的凹陷处。穴口接触到龟头立刻发出了像接吻一样的声音，像在诉说情欲。

“呜……”

进来了。

红莲立即想要咬紧牙关，深夜的手指却一并探入了口中。低语着不要勉强的男人，在红莲习惯性地含住舔舐起来之后，却毫不留情地一插到底。

 

“现在回答我，红莲……鬼说了我什么坏话？”

 

“什么、唔——”

红莲发出破碎的声音，深夜用指尖搅乱他的否认。

“不要再说谎了哦。”

报复似的吮咬了一口那手指，结果被夹住舌尖制止了。

红莲喘息着笑了。

“你，看出我在说谎了吗？”

“是从红莲可爱的表情看出来的……”

那么明显吗？他扬起眉毛。深夜闪烁着危险的笑意回答：“嗯，很明显哦。”

左手牢牢按住红莲的腰不让他逃开，在深处小幅度地动作着。意识之海中，罪魁祸首之夜没有再出现了，然而红莲却以野兽般的直觉判断，说不定之夜才是相对而言好对付的那个。

 

“……我只是，想要确认一件事。”

“什么？”

“这个……”

该怎么形容呢？红莲再次发现自己无法描述想要表达的心情。尽管在深夜面前，他更羞耻的发言都做过，但是就像他说了那么多次关于同伴、家人之类的大道理，仍旧无法坦率地承认深夜他们是自己的家人那样。

他意识到，即便有些东西的确真实存在着，如果不用语言去定义，它就仅仅发生在，属于鬼的地方。

 

但他隐隐觉得，那不会是鬼真正喜欢的东西，所以之夜才会三番两次想要将他往相反的方向拉。

 

无论是他们之间的性爱对红莲产生的影响，还是之夜所说的那种在巨大的空旷黑洞中产生的“震耳欲聋”的声音。

以及当他被抱住，重新放倒在床上，心里仿佛有一只膨胀的气球，想要尽情地叫出来，又不想一根针戳破它。

除了情欲得到满足的快乐，这其中还有其他的意味，然而：

他们不需要更多复杂的东西了。

他的道路，深夜的道路。同伴的道路，敌人的道路。人类的道路，吸血鬼的道路。毁灭的道路，求生的道路。被互相交错的丝线紧紧束缚。

在这情形下，在深夜的掌心任性地翻滚，这样纵情的时光只是他人生极小的一部分。

 

这是深夜所不知道的，关于红莲的事情。

 

“所以说这个……”

“到底是什么啊？”

“这个……”

他故意吊住深夜的胃口，然后对着好奇的深夜捉弄般答道：

 

“……是秘密。”

 

话音刚落，就被扫兴的深夜狠狠干了一记。腰立刻跳起来，以为对方报复一下就完事了，接着又是一下，刚好撞在他最舒服的地方。红莲一时管不住嘴，声音便从嘴里跑了出来。

像在哭，又好像很享受。他过了好一会儿才反应过来那是自己的叫声，有些窘迫地看向深夜，深夜却不为所动。

那根东西开始在他的体内乱闯。身体晃动着，深夜又强势而温柔地贯穿他。他的身体像是很湿润似的，发出类似物什坠落进水里的声音。

腰被悬空着抱起来，双腿架到深夜白皙结实的肩头。本来脊背靠近末端的地方已经开始变得不像是自己的了，现在他更加紧张起来，然而深夜的心思全放在别的地方。他不再亲吻红莲，而是有些粗暴地掠夺他，插入时将那臀部往自己胯下压。

“深夜、啊”

股间撞击产生的痛感与深入的快意交错，那种激烈的感觉让红莲渴望绞紧身体，好好品尝深夜。

原本抓紧床单的手已经无法支撑住上半身的重量。被深夜察觉到后，对方说着“全都交给我吧”，狡猾地任由红莲缠上了脖颈。

就这样慢慢把全身心交付出去。哪怕指尖因为不安泛起刺痛，然而抓住的是活生生的躯体，这样就足够。只是这件事，就胜过理性的言语。

 

这比什么都更让人体会到自己仍然活着。

 

“……很痛吗？”深夜用舌头卷去溢出的泪水。

“没关系，”面颊贴上深夜柔软冰冷的银色发丝，“……让我更痛一点吧？”

回应他的，是叹息般的低笑声。

“你居然这么说了？”

 

深夜大人需要我重复吗？

 

他将那个名字沙哑呼唤出声。

强劲有力的心跳声，从与他相贴的胸口传递上来。拨开汗湿的刘海，就露出眉眼间清新的景色。他轻轻抓住柔软的银发，吮吸男人的嘴唇。大脑中传来麻痹的感觉。

勉强扭动腰身追逐来自深夜的撞击，红莲开始对爱抚过度反应。黏膜痉挛般用力挤压深夜的分身，全身血液逆流，感觉深处又热又烫，脉搏都清晰得像在耳边敲打。

这种过激的反应，让深夜揉捏着他紧绷的臀部，舔吻耳背：

“要去了吗？”

“不、嗯，不要这么快、你……”

“不要逞强了，我没关系。”

才不是在乎你有没有关系，混蛋。

红莲张开嘴呼呼喘气，郁然抗议：“不行、顶那里的话我会……啊、啊啊！”

男声低沉的抗议瞬间变为饱含了甜蜜的叫声。深夜的动作比以往任何时候都来得直接，连续刺激腺体的抽插，让他觉得自己整个腰都要断了……不，准确来说，是仿佛骨头都要融化了。男人还冲着他敏感的耳朵说着：射吧。害他无比直接地就达到了高潮。

一边哭泣一边被插入射精了。觉得自己这辈子从来没有这么狼狈过。

 

微弱呻吟着，深夜不顾他的抱怨抽出湿淋淋的性器，把他的身体翻到背面后再缓缓进入。

 

“我要开始了。”

 

深夜温柔地吻了他的脊背后，激烈地翻搅起内壁。突如其来的攻势几乎让红莲整个人陷进床垫深处，唯有臀部翘起遭受蹂躏。充满力量的成年男性躯体像弓弦一样危险，但是像这样展露出脆弱的姿态，被紧紧缠绕，会让深夜产生将其破开的残忍想法。

“好大、嗯啊……顶到了……”

红莲已经全身发麻，随着深夜的动作发出无意识的淫语。匍匐在身上的重量一下下打入身体深处。深夜享受着对方身体缠绵的讨好，感到颤抖的内壁越来越湿润，搂住红莲酸软的腰。

“可以射在里面吗？”

淫靡的问句引起红莲亢奋的颤抖。

我想注入红莲这里。他抚摸着红莲性器上方约一寸的地方。感到体内的热块忽然膨胀起来，红莲忍不住捏紧脱力的指尖。分不清是兴奋还是恐惧，泄过两次的分身滴滴答答地吐出一点稀薄的液体。

“果然还是不愿意吗？”

“射进来、……”

“诶诶？”

——如果真的那么想射进来就射进来好了。他几乎是用尽了仅剩的力气，嘶哑着向趴在后背的深夜砸出了这句话。

透过被泪水浸透湿润缠结的睫毛，辨别不清卧室的物什。

红莲庆幸不需要在深夜的注视下吐露更多羞耻的言辞。

……他已经控制不住自己的表情了。

数量惊人的液体迸溅在体内。不断冲击着深处的射精让红莲彻底放弃了思考，而且深夜并没有因为高潮就停止动作，反而持续律动着，直到最后一波射精结束。

 

好像不想让自己的体液从红莲体内流出，性器堵住了入口，半晌才小心地滑出。

 

“你做得太久了……”

一重新落回熟悉的怀抱，红莲便有些闷闷不乐地这样责备对方。

“诶，这是红莲的错，不是吗？”

指的是他诱惑深夜的事。深夜有些孩子气地歪着头，唇角的笑意让红莲看了就火大。光是麻烦已经不足以形容这种焦躁了，他动起荷枪实弹教训一下柊深夜少将的念头。

不过不是现在。

现在他根本没有挥舞日本刀的力气，虽然给对方一拳也不是不可以，不过。

“深夜。”

——怎么了？

男人像是看穿了他的心情，宽容地主动凑近面孔。

——刚刚，最后我看不到你的脸，所以……

 

“嗯，来接吻吧，红莲。”

 

于是抱住抚摸着自己汗湿后背的深夜的手臂，闭上容易泄露秘密的眼睛，与深夜交换矛盾的亲吻。

 

_fin._


End file.
